The Legend of Zelda: One Shots
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: Just a collection of one shots I will write when I feel like it. One shots will span over all the games (I hope).
1. Lost the Chance

Lost the Chance

He had lost everything in the blink of an eye and a swing of his enemy's sword. He hadn't noticed that he had been hit until he felt a warm liquid flowing down his chest. Looking down, he saw that Ganondorf's blade had sliced cleanly through both his tunic and chainmail, leaving behind a deep gash diagonally across his chest.

Link looks up from his chest and glares at Ganondorf. The Dark Lord gives the defeated Hero of Twilight a sinister, mocking grin of victory. Link can no longer stand upright. The Master Sword slips out of Link's hand, hitting the dusty ground with a thud, soon followed by the Hero himself falling forwards on the ground, right beside the Blade of Evil's Bane. Ganondorf, still wearing his cocky grin on his face, looks behind Link to see Princess Zelda still mounted on Epona, aiming one of her sacred light arrows at Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Her words at the Dark Lord flow through her mouth like a raging river of hurt and hatred. "Lower your barrier and fight me, you coward!" Zelda, for the first time in her life, sets aside her composed, graceful words of politics and peace and allows for her true emotions to shine through. "FACE ME!"

Even though he is on a high from defeating the reincarnated Spirit of the Hero, Ganondorf is no fool. He knows if he eliminates the barrier Zelda will let her light arrow fly. He cannot survive another hit from the sacred light. Instead of facing Zelda's wrath, Ganon uses his dark magic to create a barrier of magic around himself before disappearing in a puff of purple-hued smoke. The barrier that Ganondorf had created also vanishes, leaving Zelda both enraged that she could not finish the fight but relieved that she could run to Link.

Zelda makes the light arrow and bow disappear, slides off of Epona and runs as fast as her feet can carry her over to Link's still body, praying to all three goddesses that he would still be alive.

"LINK!" The princess quickly kneels beside him and grasps at the sight of the deep cut on his chest that is still bleeding profusely. A single tear falls from her face and lands on Lin's cheek. "Link."

"Pr-princess..." Link slightly opens his dark blue eyes. His breathing is raspy and labored as he tries to talk to Zelda.

"You're alive! Stay with me, Link." Zelda acts quickly to try to slow down the bleeding wound in Link's chest, by gently sliding Link's cap off of his dirty blond hair, folding it several times and pressing it down on Link's chest. Link doesn't even flinch. He can no longer feel the open wound on his body. He knows the inevitable is just moments away.

"I-I'm sorry."

Zelda looks into the Hero's dark blue eyes. "You listen to me, Link. You did **nothing** to be sorry for. All you need to do for me, right now, is relax and save your energy."

"I lost ev-everything." Tears well up in Zelda's eyes as Link whispers his words on his exhaled breaths. "I lost...my chance to defeat...Ganondorf. I've lost...Midna. Now, I'm losing my...chance to know you, Zelda." Now tears form in the Hero's dark blue eyes, blurring his sight of Zelda. He shuts his eyes and pictures Zelda clearly in his mind, wanting to see her as she truly was, as his last breath of life leaves his lifeless body.

Tear streaks stain the sides of her face as Zelda accepted Link's fate. "And I lost my chance to know you, Link." She leans down near his pale face and gently places a kiss on the Hero's stiffened lips, regretful of not giving the Hero a token of her respect, appreciation, and love before his defeat at Ganondorf's hand.

As the Princess of Hyrule kneels over her lifeless hero and cries over his death, the dark storm clouds above mourn with her, innumerable drops of rain plummet onto Hyrule, a land that had lost its courage and hope of ridding the world of the shadows that plagued it.


	2. My Hyrule

As I see the smoke-filled sky fade to black I hear someone scream from far behind me. It isn't a scream of horror. It is one of utter despair. Mortifying despair. I can't move. I can't speak. All I can do is listen to the screaming soul fade as I succumb to the darkness.

* * *

" **Link!** "

...

...

...

 _"Open your eyes."_

I hear a voice gently calling to me. _A voice. It's familiar but...different._ I begin to feel my body regaining energy as I do as the voice says to. I open my eyes but immediately close them again as my eyes sting from the harsh blue light that is above me.

 _"Open your eyes."_

As I hear the voice call to me again I feel my sense of touch returning to me. I'm lying down on my back, surrounded by what I assume to be is water. It feels as though it is helping me to wake up. I open my eyes again. This time the light above me is easier on my eyes.

 _My body may be awakening from sleeping but my mind has not. I need more time to sleep._

 _"Wake up, Link."_

As I hear the voice a third time, I feel the water around me begin to sink lower and lower until it all flows out of the area I'm lying down on. I blink a few times before I slowly sit up. My breath catches in my throat as I realize that I had forgotten my name. The voice was correct. I'm Link. However, before the voice said this...I had forgotten my name.

 _How could I forget my name?_

I climb out of stone circle I was lying in and look around at the huge room. Its ceiling and walls tinted blue by the illuminating symbols that decorate them. _They look like constellations._

I look towards the far end of the room and see a stone pillar that glows with blue etchings on it. I walk over to examine it. Once I stand in front of it, the pillar activates with a low hum. It's blue etchings begin to move with the carved stones until it raises a separate stone slate from it.

 _What is this?_

The voice must have heard my question to myself and decides to enlighten me.

 _"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it."_ I take the tablet from the stone podium. _"It will help guide you after your long slumber."_

 _Long slumber? How long was I asleep?_

The voice inconveniently doesn't answer those questions. _Hello?_ Silence. _I hope that's not the last I hear of the voice._

As I gaze at the Sheikah Slate curiously, the podium readjusts its stone structures, allowing for the door to rise open. I waste no time in walking out of the room...only to walk into another. The floor is cluttered in numerous crates and a few chests. _Maybe I'll be able to find some clothes. Can't go running around in just my shorts._ After several unsuccessful searches in some crates, I open the chest to see a old shirt and a well-worn pair of pants. I put both of them on and head up the stairs towards another stone podium. Common sense kicks in as I rest the slate in the center of the podium. The podium activates and opens the door behind it. As the door opens, light pierces through the room. This light isn't the blue I woke up to. It's bright and white as snow. I squint my eyes as I failingly attempt to see outside.

 _"Link...You are the light-"_

 _What..._

 _"-our light-"_

 _...our light?_

 _"-that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go..."_

 _Again? What do you mean "again"? And what do you mean by I am "the light"?_

Silence answers me.

 _All I want is for you, whoever you are, to answer my questions._

Silence. I begin to get angry at the ethereal voice in my mind. _Long slumber? How long was I asleep in that strange room, huh?! What do you mean I'm THE light?!"_ Nothing but deafening silence as a response towards me.

"ANSWER ME!" Some part of me knows that the owner of the voice must be outside...somewhere. My anger fuels my strength as my legs soon carry me outside. Then...I freeze.

Hyrule lays before my eyes.

From where I stand, I can see Hyrule for miles around. Vast forests jot the grassy plains. Clear, blue streams with white rapids flow through the deep crevasses and valleys that the waters had surely eroded around them. Mountains, higher than the one I stand on, are covered with snow-laden tops as they stretch from the land and break the horizon. The sky above is like the waters below. White clouds traveling in a sea of blue.

 _Blue..._ A memory returns. _The sky was grey. Dark grey. It wasn't as comforting as the sky is now._ I smile for only myself and the sky to see. It feels like for the first time, in a long time, I have done so. _I enjoy this color of the sky much more._ As I gaze back down on the green land below me, I contemplate over what little I remember. _I...can't remember much. All I know for certain, before the time I woke up, is that my name is Link and that the sky was dark grey, if not black. The voice said I was in a long slumber. It must have been some time. I don't even remember much of who I am. If only there was someone who I could talk to face-to-face._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a new set of colors. Red and orange light flickers under a rocky indent that is down the hill a few hundred yards. _Where there's a fire, there's a person._ I head down the path and soon reach the place of the small fire. On the opposite side sits an old man who wears both a blackhood over his head and a lengthy white beard upon his face. He stares at me and I back at him. I pray that he has some answers for my questions.

"It is a bit of a surprise to see a fellow traveler these days."

"Excuse me, sir but who are you? What is your name?" I ask politely

"My name is not important. I need not be a concern of yours. I can tell by looking at you that you have greater concerns on your mind. What brings you out here, young one?"

 _Young one? Forget it. Like the old man said, I have greater concerns right now._ "This may sound a bit strange, sir but I'm not entirely sure where here is. Where exactly in Hyrule are we?"

The old man chuckles. "Answering a question with a question. That's fair enough. As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence...I shall tell you. We are currently on the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule."

 _Great Plateau? There's no Great Plateau in Hyrule._

The old man stands and looks far to his right. In the distance I see a tall building with a towering steeple. "That temple there...Long ago, that was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Since the decline of the kingdom, it now sits abandoned, in a state of decay." The old man turns to me. "Yet a forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self..."

I feel my chest tighten as my heart beats rapidly. Another memory had surfaced. The decrepit building in the distance was the Temple of Time. It's stained glass windows were shattered out, leaving behind empty spaces in its deteriorated state. _No. No, this can't be right. The Temple of Time was beautiful. A work of art that was in Castle Town. It was still standing when the-_

My mind unlocks another memory. A terrifying memory. This one more vivid than the others. The beautiful green forests and plains before me rot away into a barren wasteland that lies underneath of a dark grey sky. A smoke-filled sky. I then feel a sword being yanked out of my body. I try to look at the enemy that held the blade but all of my strength had left me. All I could do was stare at the bleak sky above as it began to fade into darkness.

I quickly as the memory came, it vanished, bringing me back to...to...

"Did-" I immediately think the worst as I try to steady my voice. "Did Hyrule...lose the war?"

The old man's eyes widen. "The war? Young one, the war ended...over a hundred years ago."

I look from the old man to the land that is...was Hyrule. The old man's answer changed my whole perspective. My thoughts. _That's why I don't remember anything! It's been a hundred years since the war. That's what the voice meant by long slumber. That's why the Temple of Time is crumbling to the ground._ My heart skips a beat as a new realization occurs to me.

 _We...lost. That's why the Temple is collapsing to rubble. Nobody is taking care of it._ I look back at the old man, who had remained silent while I figured out the truth. I already knew, in my heart, the answer to my question. But I had to hear it from another. "Hyrule Kingdom is gone, isn't it?"

"It died...when its Hero died."

I turn away from him and lower my head. _Hyrule..._ I can't hold back my emotions anymore. I let the tears flow from my eyes and blur the land before me. _Hyrule.._ _ **my**_ _Hyrule is gone. My comrades. My friends. My life...gone._ I lower myself to the ground and bury my face in my hands. I couldn't look at this Hyrule anymore.

 _It's not my Hyrule._

 _I'm all alone. In a Hyrule that isn't my Hyrule._

"I wish I had never opened my eyes."


	3. Something That is Yours

**SPOILERS AHEAD FOR BREATH OF THE WILD, BITCHES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

Something That is Yours

"Hyrule Castle is in shambles." Zelda kept looking ahead, both in where she took her next physical step and her methodical step.

She was always planning ahead. That was one of the many reasons that both her, Link and the spirits of the Champions were able to destroy Ganon...for now. As for the current moment, she was thinking about rebuilding both the Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, since they were the ones that were hit the hardest from Ganon's malicious century-long siege. As she thought on this, one issue arose that made her stop walking.

"I just realized that there would not be a single room in the castle that would be safe to sleep in. The whole structure is very unstable." She turned around to see Link had stopped right behind her. "Impa still lives after all this time. We shall head for Kakariko Village. Even though, it will take us two days to get there on foot, Impa will certainly let us stay with her until the castle is rebuilt."

Zelda spun around to face Link. He nodded and brought his fingers up to his mouth. He whistled loudly, which was followed by the neighing of a horse that was galloping to their position. Its chestnut-color coat complimented its cream-colored mane and tail.

"She's beautiful, Link."

Link sighed in agreement as he jumped into the saddle. Once situated, he held out his hand. She grabbed hold and pulled herself up and sat down behind Link. Shocking, the saddle comfortably sat the two of them. He clicked his tongue which signaled for the horse to go into a trot. Little did Zelda know that Link was making one stop on the way to Kakariko Village. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

Link gently pulled back on the reins to signal for his horse to come to a stop near the Wetland Stables. He hopped out of the saddle, his boots hitting the ground with a thud.

"There is something here that is yours. I'll go get it."

Zelda looked confused as she slid off the saddle to stand next to Link. "What could be here that is possibly mine?"

He only answered her question with a devious smirk as he walked over to the stable's open window to speak to the owner of the establishment.

Zelda stood by Link's horse, keeping her sight on the Hero as he stood at the counter. Zelda knew that he was keeping the details of "her item" as a surprise. _It's probably payback for that time I tried to get him to eat a live frog._

Her thoughts about the memory fade as she saw Link disappear into the stable. Only a few moments pass before she saw him exit the stable, holding the reins that were attached to a white horse. She let out a shallow gasp. The creature resembled her white horse from nearly one hundred years ago.

Link stopped a few feet from Zelda since she was already moving towards both him and the white stallion. He could read from her twinkling green eye and bright smile that the sight of the stallion had given her some happiness back. He had a new quest. A quest that he had decided to take on himself.

Make Zelda happy.

No matter the task.

No matter the level of danger to himself.

Zelda happiness would bring him his own happiness.

This was one of the first steps of many more to come in the near future.

"I know this is not my horse from one hundred years prior. However, this stallion is most definitely from his line. He looks just like his ancestor." Zelda broke her composed state as she quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Link's torso. "The usual words of gratitude are not enough to explain how much this means to me, Link. So...thank you."

He attempted to move his arms to return the embrace but Zelda had pinned his arms to his side with her tight hug. He instead rested his forehead down on hers and whispered...

"You're welcome."


End file.
